villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tom Bowen
Thomas "Tom" Bowen is one of the two main antagonists of the 2014 action-mystery-thriller film Non-Stop alongside Zack White. They were secretly behind the murders of the film and the true hijackers of the plane. He was portrayed by Scoot McNairy, who also played Jackson Norriss in Marvel's All Hail The King. Biography When federal air marshal Bill Marks boards a non-stop flight from New York to London, an unknown man sends him a text message telling Marks that he will kill someone on the plane every 20 minutes unless $150 million dollars is transferred to a certain bank account. At the said 20 minutes, Marks conveniently ends up killing his traitorous partner in the bathroom, doing so in an act of self defense after it is revealed the guy was smuggling cocaine, and tried killing Marks with a gun. Another 20 minutes pass and the captain is killed from poisoning. Marks has his friend Zack White trace the killer's call, and it is revealed the phone is in a passenger's pocket. The passenger states he's never seen the phone before, and later mysteriously dies while Marks is interrogating him. Marks later finds a hole in the wall, deducting it to be the killer's former position as it is where he sniped the captain and passenger with a pair of fatal darts. And other passengers view a mid-flight news report via their television sets, saying that Marks is the hijacker of their flight. The hijacker's phone suddenly activates, warning that a bomb will explode in 30 minutes. Marks realizes that the bomb would have to be placed in a location such that it could avoid security checks, which was inside Hammond's cocaine briefcase. A short while later, some passengers (now convinced that Marks is a terrorist) aggressively attack him while he tries telling them of the bomb, but they refuse to listen to him (one of them even being an off-duty cop named Austin Reilly). That is until Bowen stops them while holding the dropped gun, believing that the bomb is the first priority. Marks persuades the passengers of his innocence. The killer then sends a message to the T.S.A. that Marks is a homicidal terrorist about to detonate the plane with a bomb. Seeing how there is no way to get rid of the newly discovered bomb, Marks throws the explosive in the back of the plane and smothers it with items to weaken the blast, convincing the passengers to work with him. Marks, after realizing a passenger is foolishly recording his actions, demands the passenger to hand over the phone. Mark re-watches the blackmail video of him insulting the passengers and notices how a certain man, Bowen, is slipping a phone into the deceased passenger's pocket from before. At this moment, Bowen is revealed to be the REAL hijacker and runs to the rear of the plane. Marks chases after him but loses his gun to Bowen in a fight. White also reveals himself to be a hijacker, after shooting down Austin Reilly, who is now Marks ally, while they struggle for one of only two guns on board the plane (but Austin later shows to have survived, as he was carried to a hospital). It is soon revealed that Bowen and White were soldiers appalled by the lack of security at U.S. airports before 9/11 which resulted in the death of Bowen's father, hoping that framing Marks as a terrorist will lead to drastically increased security. Marks persuades White to disarm the bomb, saying that there is no escaping from this alive. Bowen shoots White before he's able to disarm the bomb, revealing Bowen never intended to survive. Meanwhile, the co-pilot suddenly descends steeply at the last moment against the fighter jets' orders. In the ensuing chaos, Marks, with the help of Nancy (one of flight attendants that he's a good friend with), kills Bowen in a brief gun fight. Gallery Tom Bowen 2.png|Bowen on board the plane with Bill Marks. Tom Bowen 3.png|Bowen reveals himself as the culprit behind the murders. Bowen's death.png|Bowen is shot in the head following a gunfight with Bill Marks. Category:Opportunists Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Suicidal Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Trickster Category:Incriminators Category:Misanthropes Category:Tragic Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Greedy Category:Military Category:Strategic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Murderer Category:Wrathful Category:Terrorists Category:Insecure Category:Honorable Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Affably Evil Category:Criminals Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Chaotic Evil